The present invention relates to a self-leveling mount for a radar antenna and more particularly to such a mount which facilitates the use of radar equipment on a sailing vessel subject to heeling.
While self-leveling antenna mounts have been proposed at various times, these prior art arrangements are not well suited for use on sailboats. Rather, these mounts have typically been adapted for use on naval warships and have provided multiple degrees of freedom which could engender uncontrolled swinging in a small sailing vessel under way. Heretofore, most antenna mounts available for sailboats have provided fixed mounting of the antenna. In order to accommodate some heeling and pitching, the antennas themselves have been designed to generate a relatively large vertical beam width, e.g., 24 degrees, sacrificing gain to do so. Further, the antennas were typically mounted on the sailboat mast or on a separate freestanding post provided solely for that purpose. Mast installation engenders a number of problems including the threading of the necessary connecting cables and the possible fouling of jib and spinnaker rigging.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of apparatus for the mounting of a radar antenna on a sailing vessel; the provision of such apparatus which allows the antenna to be self-leveling on a vessel subject to heeling; the provision of such apparatus which does not subject the antenna to uncontrolled swinging; the provision of such apparatus which permits a radar antenna to be relatively easily installed; the provision of apparatus which facilitates the mounting of an antenna away from the mast without requiring the installation of a separate free-standing post; the provision of such apparatus which facilitates the use of relatively high gain antennas; the provision of such apparatus which is durable and highly reliable; the provision of such apparatus which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter